Conventional aircraft cargo systems typically include various tracks and rollers that span the length of an aircraft. Power drive units (“PDUs”) convey cargo forward and aft along the aircraft on conveyance rollers which are attached to the aircraft floor structure. Cargo may be loaded from an aft position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to a forward position and/or, depending upon aircraft configuration, cargo may be loaded from a forward position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to an aft position. Conventional systems are typically designed to accommodate a particular pallet size. Conventional systems are typically comprised of numerous components that may be difficult to replace and maintain.